The New Kids
by Mika-Girl101
Summary: What happens when new faces show up at Mount Justice for the weekend? Can the team work well with a few new faces? Or will raw emotions get in the way when they all need to work together.
1. Supergirl

So this will be my first Young Justice Fanfic. I will not be including new characters from the new season. First season only. With some of my own OCs in as well. R&R! Enjoy!

**Chapter 1:**

_At Mount Justice_

The sun was shining. The clouds were gone from the sky. Early June had brought the promises of an amazing summer and the Young Justice squad wasted no time realizing that their headquarters came with a private beach! M'gann had wasted no time shapeshifting herself and her outfit into a yellow polk-dot bikini she was so excited about after hearing the song, and grabbing a basket of snacks she had made for everyone. Wally and Robin change into their own bathing suites, Wally in a pair of red trucks with the lightening bolt symbol printed on, and Robin with a pair of black and red trucks. Superboy unfortunately did not own a bathing suit, so decided to stick with a pair of shorts he had in his room. Aqualad decided on a pair of briefs that had a red and blue pattern. He has a ton of swimwear to choose from but this was by far the most casual. Artemis had decided on a black one piece with slashed cut into the sides to wear for the occasion and had wasted no time calling Zatanna to join them as well. She had to beg her father to let her join, but he finally broke down. She came over donning a purple bikini with a frilly top to it.

"This is the life!" Kid Flash hollered as he ran towards the water at normal speed and taking a dive into the water. "Come on everyone! What are you waiting for?"

"Well sorry we don't all live at 100 miles per hour..." Artemis responded. She grabbed a towel and laid it out on the sand. "I'm just gonna lay out for a bit. No need to get my hair all wet yet.."

"So this is what it's like to be at the beach!" M'gann was extremely excited for her first actual trip to a beach. Though the sun's rays and the heat were a little uncomfortable to her, she was enjoying a day off with her new family. Especially since Connor was also sharing this first time experience with her as well. "Conner! Let's get in the water!" she screamed she she grabbed his hand, shocking him by her touch. He couldn't believe that this wonderful, excited creature took him as her boyfriend.

"Finally jumped in babe?" KidFlash chuckled.

"The water is amazing! I've never been to the beach before."

"First time for everything!" Wally exclaimed and splashed water at M'Gann and Superboy. The water hit Superboy directly in the face, some going into his mouth and making him choke.

"Hey!" Superboy yelled angrily. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Whoa! Dude! That's what you do in the water. Y'know..? Splash each other. It's a game to see who gives up first." Wally explained.

"Oh.. Like this?" Super smirked as he put all his superstrength into creating a wave. Kid flash screamed as he started to swim with his superpower speed to outswim it, but it caught him and started dragging him into the beach causing him to land on Artemis..

"Wally!" Artemis yelled pushing him off of her. "I was trying not to get wet!"

"Sorry! I cant help Superboy decided to make a Superwave!"

"UGH!" Artemis stood and kicked sand at Wally. "Get away from me!" She grabbed her towel and walked away.

Wally groaned and rolled over. Why couldnt he just get one decent move in on M'Gann without anyone getting in the way...

"Hey! What's that?" Robin yelled as he pointed in the distance. He looked a little closer. "It's Superman!"

"Great..." Superboy groaned. Everything was always so awkwards between the 2 of them.. As if Superman wanted nothing to do with him. But as he noticed Superman getting closer, he noticed that someone else was with him. Another flying superhero. And when they landed, he couldn't believe his eyes. He could not believe that there was a young girl with an S as her emblem as well, no older than he, with Superman.. What. The. Hell._  
><em>

"Everyone! Enjoying the sun today?" Superman asked the Young Justice squad as they all started to gather around.

"Hey Superman. Who have you brought with you?" Kaldur asked as he approached the Man of Steel. The young girl standing next to him was petite, but still toned with a similar frame as the other girls. Her blonde hair was shoulder length with a black ribbon in it. Her costume was similar to Supermans, but she had a white t-shirt and a blue mini-skirt with her short red cape. Her outfit finished off with a pair of red boots. Her arms were crossed and she did not look very happy to be there.

"This is my cousin, Supergirl. She found her way here from Argo City, a small piece of Krypton that survived the explosion. I thought some time with the team would be good for her since she is more in your age range." Superman answered.

"In otherwords, Superman is busy and doesn't have time to spend with his dear cousin while, so I get dumped here..." Supergirl huffed.

"Damn, we're not that bad... Are we?" Wally exclaimed, a little insulted by Supergirl's comment.

"I just have some League business this week Kara.. You'll be fine until I'm done." Superman put his hand on her shoulder. "Get to know the team and hang out here. I'll be back when I'm done." He said before flying off.

"You owe me!" Superegirl yelled as Superman flew away. She turned her attention back to the Young Justice squad. "So... Beach day?"

"Just having a fun day off. You're more than welcome to join." Robin replied.

"Sure! Give me on second to change." And just like that she disappeared and reappeared in a flash, almost as fast as KidFlash. "Ready!" She exclaimed, not changed into a red strong bikini. "So who is everyone again?"

"I'm Robin." Robin stepped forward... "This is AquaLad, KidFlash, Artemis, MartianGirl, Zatanna, and Superboy. Pleasure to meet you Sup-"

"SuperBOY?" Supergirl responded. "And what part of Krypton are you from? I thought Argo City was all that was left."

"I'm not." Superboy answered curtly.

"Then how-"

"No more questions. I don't have time for this." Connor stomped off, furious that Superman had time for this girl but none for him.

"Connor! Wait!" M'Gann yelled as she chased after him.

"What's his problem..?" Supergirl asked.

"There's a possibility that Superboy may be a little jealous that you actually have a relationship with Superman, while he does not.." Kaldur explained.

"I had no idea.." Supergirl responded. "I always figure if I ever happen to meet someone with Kryptonia traits they are also from Krypton."

"As you should. However, Superboy was cloned in a lab with DNA from Superman. Not born on Krypton like you and Superman."

"That makes sense. Maybe I should go talk to him?"

"I would let him cool down first. He'll get over it and warm up to you in no time." Wally chuckled. "I'm Wally by the way."

"You can call me Kara." Supergirl smiled. "So what are we waiting for? Beach day!" Supergirl exclaimed.

AN- Okay! A nice long chapter to hold you over til I can update again. Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Other Teams

Two chapters! Enjoy!

**Chapter 2:**

"Get the ball Wally!" Supergirl yelled as she watched KidFlash use his super speed to get to the volleyball just before it hit the ground. He dove and hit the ball up high enough for Supergirl to push it just high enough over the net. "Nice!" She exclaimed as she face Wally a high-five.

"That's cheating! No superpowers!" Robin yelled as he spiked the ball back.

"All's fair Boy Wonder!" Zatanna yelled as she set the ball just in time for Kid Flash to hit it over the next again.

"If that's the case..." Kaldur drifted off. He reached his hand out and the water began to stir from the ocean until it bursted out of the ocean and created a wall just above the next hat knocked the volleyball back over to the opposing team. Supergirl, Zatanna, and even KidFlash were not fast enough to catch it.

"HEY!" Supergirl yelled.

"All's fair!" Aqualad repeated Zatanna's. He laughed and gave Robin and Artemis high fives.

"That's game!" Artemis yelled. "We win!"

"Rigged!" Wally yelled back. "Literally..."

"It's okay. We'll get them next time.." Supergirl said. "So... have anything to drink around here?"

"Yeah, we have some soda in the fridge inside." Artemis answered. "I'll take you in a show you." she said as she led the way into Mount Justice.

Both girls walked up to a tunnel entrance, and each were scanned one at a time, the digital voice saying their names and numerical code. Instantly in a flash they were inside Mount Justice, just a small walk down the hall to the kitchen. Supergirl looked around and let out a small chuckle. Artemis gave her a bit of a look and lifted an eyebrow, wondering what was so funny.

"Sorry.." Supergirl said. "It's been forever since I've been here is all."

"You've been here before?" Artemis asked, sounding a little ticked off.

"Oh yeah! You guys think you are the first set of young heros to be put in here?" Supergirl pointed around. "I mean, there was never an actual functioning team like what you guys seam to have.. More like... A test! To see how well you work with a team and with other personalities and powers." She smiled and looked at Artemis. "You are just the first set to pull everything off perfectly! You'll all be moving into the Justice League in no time."

The girls continued their way towards the kitchen, Supergirl obviously knowing he way around and showing it as she walked over to the counter and lifted herself onto it to sit down. Artemis watched her sit there, looking over to see Superboy and M'gann sitting on the couches just outside the kitchen area.

"So... What? They just watch us and decide if we are good enough for the Justice League eventually?" Artemis asked, getting more and more ticked off by the second.

"Well when you put it that way it doesn't sound all that great..."

"Who did you work with?"

"Oh, you know.. Argent, Red Lantern, Bomshell, Chameleon Boy, Damian Wayne, Firestorm... None of which made it to the Justice League... Oh! I almost forgot to text Leah that I was in town!"

"Leah?"

"Yeah! She was here with me too! I haven't seen her in ages though! Would you mind if I invite her over?"

"Might as well... We'll just open our house to anyone these days!" Artemis replied smartly. She could not believe that they were not the first team to be put in the mountain. She wondered her this would go over with the rest of the team.

"Leah! Hey girly! It's me! Oh my God, you're not going to believe where I am..." Supergirl laughed into her phone. "Really? But how-"

"I always know where you are girlfriend!" a puff of smoke suddenly appeared in the middle of the kitchen. Superboy jumped up off the couch and M'gann floated into the air ready for attack. Artemis rolled away grabbing a knife from the counter and readied herself to fight. But when the smoke disappeared, they heard something they never wanted to hear again...

AN- Another chapter! Hope y'all are liking this!


	3. Relationships

Chapter 3! We're gonna get a little deep into the superhero world in this chapter. Also including some OCs, so SOME stuff may not match up completely with them in the picture, but for the most part I'm following original storylines with character. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3:**

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Supergirl and the girl named Leah screamed as they hugged each other like sorority girls. Superboy, Miss Martian, and Artemis all covered their ears trying to block the noise. Nothing stopped their eyes from ringing, Superboy getting the worst of it.

"OMG! Leah! How are you? What have you been up to? Did I interupt a mission?" Supergirl asked all these questions without taking a breath.

Leah stood looking her friend. Her skin was a dark golden color and her short black hair hung to her chin and flared out around her face. She wore a black body suite with navy swirl designs along the arms and legs. She had a mask across her eyes very similar to that one Robin wore with his uniform and black gloves on her hands. She smiled at Supergirl, so happy to see a friend. "Nah girl, I'm off for a while. In between jobs now. Hoping to relax a little before the next one."

"Umm... Sorry to interupt.. But who the hell are you?" Superboy asked as he walked over, not very happy that he was moving closer to Supergirl, but at the same time wanting know why a new stranger was in his home.

"Oh.. Sorry! I'm Nightwatch.. Or Leah I guess you all know now... I used to live in Mount Justice with Supergirl and our other friends." Leah replied. "Speaking of.."

All of a sudden everyone looked up with the ventilation system. There was a banging noise coming from above that made them all prepare for an intruder. The vent fell open and everyone jumped back as a bag fell to the ground.

"What's going on?" Miss Martian exclaimed.

Suddenly a young girl, about 13, jumped down from the vent and landed next to the bag gracefully. She had dark, wavy, brunette hair pulled in a ponytail, a few strands falling in front of her turquoise eyes. She smiled and let out a chuckle as she stood, eyeing everyone around her. She wore normal clothes, a black tank top and pink shorts with sneakers. She smiled at Leah and Kara and let out a small giggle. "This place is still soooooo easy to sneak into... Definitely need to talk about some security upgrades."

"Cat!" Leah and Supergirl said at the same time and ran over to give her a hug.

"Whoa whoa whoa! What a minute.." Artemis stopped everyone. "Sorry to break up your little reunion here.. But does anyone want to explain why the hell you are all here?"

"Sorry Artemis.. These are my old teammates from when I lived in Mount Justice." Supergirl explained. "This is Leah, or Nightwatch. And this is Cat, or KittyNight." She wrapped her arms around both of them. "We were a part of a team just like you all are now."

"You all lived in Mount Justice?" Superboy asked.

"We used to, yeah." KittyNight responded. "We were part of an all girls team.." She leaned over to M'gann, "You can only imagine all the drama that was.."

"I was explaining to Artemis earlier that you guys are not the first young team that the Justice League has ever put together." Kara continued to explain. "Think of it as training for the Justice League... Eventually, after they see that you all work so well together, you become part of the team... If you want."

"You didn't want to?" M'gann asked.

"Hell no!" Leah responded. "After how our team went down, uh-uh.. No more teams for me.. Not to mention how it affected by business.."

"Your business?" Superboy raised an eyebrow at her.

"Let's just say I go where I'm needed.. Alone."

"So were you all sidekicks for Superheros or were you just chosen?" M'gann asked.

"A little of both." Cat chuckled as she rubbed the back of her head. "We don't need to get into that now thou-"

"Recognized: Robin B01"

Cat smiled, watching the doorway light up as a form appeared in it.

Suddenly Robin walked into the room. He was laughing as he walked in "Guys! You totally missed it! Wally fell int- Cat!" Robin jumped at the site of KittyNight, his eyes widening with shock. "Wha- wh-What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hey Bird Wonder.." Cat waved with her fingers. "Great to see you too." She smiled slyly like a cat at him.

"You know her?" Artemis yelled, flaring at the thought of anyone else knowing these newcomers.

"Sort of..?" Robin responded nervously. He eyed Cat up and down. "It's complicated.."

"Would you like to UNcomplicate it?" Artemis crossed her arms, tired of being the last to know everything. However, looking at Superboy and M'gann, she could tell they didn't know anything either. "I mean, why are all these random supergirls, no offense, suddenly getting into the cave and why are we just finding out that we were not the first team?"

As Artemis asked questions, the doorway went off bringing in the rest of the team, Aqualad, Zatanna, and KidFlash. They looked around, seeming very confused. "What happened in the 2 seconds we missed...?" KidFlash asked..

"Whoa whoa.." Leah stopped Artemis. "There's no need to get attitudy with us. We were here before, just like you guys are now. And we're all off and the world is safe. Can't we all just enjoy that while it lasts?"

"Ugh..." Artemis grunted.

"Wait.. Cat?" Wally asked.

"You know her too?" Artemis yelled.

"I'm so confused." Connor put his head in his hand.

"How about we all have lunch together? That will give us time to talk and get to know each other. Right?" M'Gann asked. "I'll make more sandwiches."

"Sounds good to me!" Supergirl huffed, glad that someone stepped in to stop the drama. It was starting to feel like her old team, everyone arguing all the time.

"Umm... Cat?" Robin walked over to KittyNight nervously.

"Long time no see Bird Boy!" Cat ran her finger along Robin's chest and kissed him on the cheek. "I feel like it's been forever since we've seen each other." She giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Everyone stopped to look quickly, all curious about what was going on. Zatanna glared for a second, wondering what the story behind them was.

"Yeah yeah.. It's been a while.." Robin pushed her off a bit. "Umm.." He got real quiet so no one would hear. "Does your dad know you're here..?"

"Umm..." Cat smiled and giggled a bit nervously.

"WHAT?! You came here without saying anything to him?" Robin exclaimed.

"OMG! You're such a suck-up to him! He left me with my sister all afternoon! I am not about to stay with her and Oliver all day.." Cat crossed her arms and gave Robin an agree look.

"I am not a suck-up..! Sorry if I don't want to get in trouble with him all the time because of you!" Robin yelled back clenching his fists.

Suddenly..

"Recognized: Batman. 02"

"Oh God.." Wally huffed, knowing what was about to happen to his best friend.

Batman appeared in the doorway, looking a little more ticked and stern than usual.

"I'm so dead.." Robin grumbled.

"Robin.. Catherine..."

"Hey Dad!" Cat sauntered over to Batman smiling sweetly. "What's up?"

_WHAT?! _Everyone looked now, shocked and in aww at the situation before them.

"Batman! I swear I didn't say I was here... I didn't ask her to come over!" Robin exclaimed running up next to Cat.

_What's the story here...? _Miss Martian used her mind to communicate with everyone.

_Not sure.. Is that girl Batman's DAUGHTER? _Connor mind communicated back.

_I didn't even think Batman was in a relationship with anyone.. Let alone have a child! _Artemis thought back.

_Guys.. It's a long story.. _KidFlash told everyone mentally.

_WOULD YOU ALL STOP TALKING ABOUT ME IN YOUR HEADS! _Robin thought back.

Batman glared a little more than usual. "I thought you were with your sister, Catherine."

_Batman has TWO daughters?! _Artemis yelled in her mind.

_Guys, let's not be nosy. This is not our business. _Kaldur thought to everyone.

_It's in the middle of the room.. It's not like we can ignore it. _Conner thought back.

"Helena is boring.. She's all 'I'm Huntress! I can do whatever I want!' Plus, she's on some mission with her boyfriend.. Whatever her and Oli are up to now.." Cat replied.

Batman buried his head in his hand. "What am I going to do with you both..." Then he touched his ear. "Yes.. I found her Selena. She's here with Robin. No.. I'm going to find Helena now.. She WHAT? Ugh... I'll call you later."

_I feel like I just learned all of Batman's secrets..! _Kidflash thought to everyone.

_I'm still trying to process Batman having kids! _M'Gann thought.

_Forreal.. _Zatanna thoguht.

"I'll deal with you two later.. I have a bigger problem to deal with." Batman said, then turned around as the doorway lit up and his suddenly disappeared.

Robin groaned and let his upper body completely drop. "Why does this always happen to me..?"

"It's okay babe. I'll talk to him tonight." Cat put her hand on Robins's back.

"BABE?!" Zatanna exclaimed, extremely wide eyed staring at Robin.

Everyone had heard that comment and was now staring at Robin, waiting for an answer. He glared at Cat for a second. She only threw hands up and looked at him hard, as if to say _What!_ to him. So Robin did the only thing he could do; he stood up and turned to face his teammates. "So guys, meet my girlfriend, Cat." He smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Hey there!" She winked at everyone.

"I'm just going to make sandwiches." M'Gann couldn't take anymore surprises that day. She needed a distraction from the drama.

"Kitty Cat's in the house!" Wally walked over and gave Cat a hug.

"Wally! How are you? It's been way too long." Cat hugged back. "Got a girlfriend yet so we can do a double date sometime?"

"Ha! Not yet..." KidFlash chuckled. "Working on it though" he made eyes towards M'Gann.

Zatanna walked over and started helping M'Gann with sandwiches. She needed a distraction more than anything. Zatanna had no clue Robin was in a relationship.. And she had just started to have feelings towards him! She pulled the lettuce apart and started to place it on the bread while M'Gann used her mind to put the other toppings on the sandwiches. They were done in no time and ready to be served.

"Lunch is ready!" M'Gann exclaimed. "Let's all eat and get to know each other!"

"Fun fun..!" Leah exclaimed.

"Yeah.. Tons of fun..." Zatanna mumbled.

"So... You're Batman's daughter..? Can't imagine how you 2 hooked up.." Artemis commented pointing between Cat and Robin. Robin gave a slight looked to Artmemis. "What? You know that that is the elephant in the room right now.."

"It's fine. Usually it's a big secret and we pretend out in public. That Justice League doesn't even know about me and my sister." Cat responded.

"Well your sister is Huntress.. I'm sure that would be something Batman would not want to share with the League." AquaLad responded, knowing Huntress went back and forth between the jobs of Hero and Villian.

"Not to mention who your mom is too..." Robin mumbled before Cat had a chance to elbow him hard. "What!? They all heard who he was on the phone with."

"We won't talk about that."

Everyone was awkwardly quite for a moment. Not know what else to say. Until Supergirl spoke up.

"So! How do you guys like living in the cave now?"

"It's fun depending who was having watching us at the moment. Captain Marvel is eating out of the palm of my hand most of the time.." Wally responded.

"That must be nice. He was always _way_ immature compared to the rest of the Justice League.." Leah responded.

"You have no idea." Aqualad chuckled.

"I enjoy living here with everyone. It gives me a chance to learn more about Earth cooking." Miss Martian smiled. "I have come to enjoy it very much."

"I like the training arena we have. It's great for looking back on what you did and how to make improvements." Artemis said.

"What about you Superboy?" Supergirl asked.

Superboy turned away from her. "It's okay.." He obviously didn't want to talk to Supergirl. He just couldn't get it out of his head that Superman ignored him, wants almost nothing to do with him, but he has a cousin who he has obviously bonded with and spent time with before.

Supergirl could tell he wanted nothing to do with her. It was okay with her. He would warm up to her eventually.

"The sandwiches are awesome. Thanks so much for the meal!" Leah exclaimed.

"It no trouble. Like I said! I love to cook!" M'Gann exclaimed.

"So what do we do now?" Zatanna asked.

"We could all go back out to the beach, maybe?" AquaLad suggested.

"Ugh... I'm too tired now for the beach..." KidFlash replied.

"How about a movie night?" Cat suggested. "We could do some popcorn and other snacks and just relax!"

"That sounds like a perfect plan to me!" M'Gann exclaimed. "Let me just get changed out of my beach clothes and I'll start making popcorn!"

"Speaking of changing..." Leah started.

"What do you think is in that bag?" Cat said, pointing to the bag that she had dropped from the vent earlier.

"Thanks girly." Kara responded as she and Leah got up to get new clothes to change into.

"I believe we all need to change into something more comfortable if we are going to stay in tonight." Kaldur said to everyone. "We can all meet back here in a half hour to enjoy each other's company?"

"Sounds like a plan!" Supergirl said. "M'Gann, do you mind if we change in your room?"

"No problem! I'll show you the way!" M'Gann was so happy to finally have other girls around. She loved all the boys, but girl time was a definite necessity for her once in a while. All the girls started to follow her back to her room, except Cat. She stay behind with Robin. Miss Martian could not help but notice the little bit of green envy energy that came off of Zatanna. She wondered if it was because of Cat and Robin. She would have to take some time to talk to her at some point tonight.

"I'm gonna change too." Robin said to Cat.

"I'll come with you." Cat said. "I'm not letting you out of my site tonight." She nuzzled against his arm. Robin smiled. He knew they needed to talk anyway. He stood up and Cat followed him to his room. Once inside, he let loose with what he had to say.

"What were you thinking? I'm not mad now, but why would you come here?" Robin asked. "You know I keep my life with you and Bruce private from the team.. Not to mention now everyone knows about Batman's life outside of the Justice League, which you know he won't like."

"I'm sorry! Just, I knew Kara and Leah were here, and I was thinking maybe I could come to see them, and you and I could keep us on the down-low.." Cat rambled. "I just missed you.. You're always here or with my dad.. And my mom is always dragging me around with her... There's no time for _us_." She sat on the bed, almost as if she had used the last of her energy to say that.

Robin sighed.. He knew his new team took a tole on their relationship. Maybe the team knowing about his other life would be a blessing in disguise. He walked over to Cat and sat next to her. He took her hand. "I know.. And I'm sorry. It's fine. But from now on, don't just drop in on me like that. We're a team. Just like me and Batman."

"Ugh.. Don't compare me to him.. You know I take after my mother.." Cat chuckled.

"Well, at least one of you isn't mad at me anymore.."

"Oh, I'll talk to him when we go back to the mansion tonight.." Cat used her finger to lift Robins chin to bring their lips closer to kiss him. "Daddy can't stay mad at his baby girl for long."

Robin laughed and kissed Cat again, both of them falling on the bed tangled in each other.

In the living room, Conner sat on the couch waiting for everyone. He didn't understand what was taking everyone so long when it only took him 5 minutes to change.. Then he saw Supergirl want into the room. She was wearing a sweat suite that was all pink. It suited her with her blonde hair and blue eyes. He definitely liked it more than having to see the S on her chest constantly.

"Hey." Supergirl said as she walked into the living room.

"Hey.." Superboy responded. He wasn't exactly in a mood to talk to her.

"Mind if I join you? I think the rest of the girls may be a while." She asked.

"I suppose. Not like you're gonna go anywhere else."

She smiled and walked over to the couch and sat down. The two sat in silence for a few moments. Supergirl was the first to decide to open her mouth. "You know.. He wasn't fond of me when I first came to Earth.."

"Feh! What are you talking about?" Superboy tried to push the subject off. He was not about to have this conversation with her right now.

"Superman. He had no idea what to do when I first came to Earth." Supergirl continued. "He doesn't share the attention well. But if you give him time, he will come around."

Superboy let his head fall back. He knew she was just trying to be nice. So he took a breath to keep himself from freaking out on her. "I'm not trying to steal the spotlight. I just want answers."

"Well what do you want to know? I'm a Kryptonian too, y'know..?" Supergirl laughed.

"I don't know.. Like why don't I have all the same powers? Will the develope with time, or will I never fly?"

"I mean... I couldn't exactly fly as soon as I got hear. And I know Superman wasn't flying around as a baby.. So they could possibly develop? But that's something you'll find down the road." Supergirl stopped and placed her hand on Superboy's knee and gave him a serious look. "He will come around eventually."

Superboy appreciated it. He felt a little closer to being a part of something for once, like he was finding a family member. He smiled as Supergirl. "Thank you."

"No problem!" Super sat back on the couch, making herself a little more comfortable. "So how do think we are related. Would you be another cousin for me? Or maybe a nephew of some sorts.."

"I'm sure we'll figure that out down the road." They both chuckled a bit, both a bit happy that they had buried the awkwardness. And just in time for everyone to come out and join them. M'Gann walked over and sat down next to Conner, Wally sitting on the floor next to her legs. All the girls came out and sat in random spots around the room. They were just waiting for another couple to come out...

* * *

><p>AN- So I hope you enjoy this super long chapter! I worked hard on it! Had to throw in all the drama at some point and somehow! And yes, everyone, Huntress is Batman's daughter. A daughter he had with Catwoman. Cat on the other hand, she's an OC. Huntress actually goes on to date Robin eventually. But in Arrow she dates Oliver Queen. So we shall see if I throw a little drama that way as well. You know, with Arrow and Black Canary being together in Young Justice and all.. We'll see!<p>

More to come! R&R. Thanks!


End file.
